


features

by lovelybuckybarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Pining, bucky loves steve, steve is pretty, steve loves bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelybuckybarnes/pseuds/lovelybuckybarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has thought Steve was pretty all of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	features

_Eyes_

It's 1925 when Bucky first notices how gorgeous Steve's eyes are. 

Steve is seven and Bucky is eight and they are in the middle of a game of tag when Steve falls, flat on his face. Bucky runs over to Steve and extends his hand to help Steve off the ground. Steve looks up at Bucky and those big blue eyes almost knock Bucky off his feet. 

"Thanks," Steve says. 

"No problem," says Bucky. He brushes Steve's shirt off and says "Ya know, you've got real pretty eyes, Stevie." 

Steve grins. "Thanks, Bucky!" 

They go back to their game of tag.

_\--_

The second time Bucky notices Steve's eyes is when he's fifteen and Steve is fourteen. Bucky had just gotten Steve out of a fight with Johnny Parker from down the street. Steve and Bucky had left with split lips, and bruised ribs- nothing too major. Johnny had left with a sprained ankle, a black eye, and probably a small concussion. 

Bucky pushed Steve into a chair in the living room, turning to the kitchen to grab the first aid kit. 

"What the  _hell_ were you thinkin', Stevie? Getting into a fight with Johnny? He's three times bigger than you are!" Bucky scolded as he rubbed antiseptic into the cut on Steve's lip. Steve winced. 

"He was teasing a little girl, Buck! She couldn'ta been more than seven! I couldn't just let him do that." 

Bucky rolled his eyes, grabbing two bags of ice and pressing one to Steve's ribs, and one to his own. 

"Bucky, I had to protect that little girl," Steve sighs, locking eyes with Bucky. 

Steve's eyes take Bucky's breath away and he nearly kisses Steve right then and there. 

He knows better than to do that, it's wrong. And he also knows better than to get into an argument with Steve, so he keeps his mouth shut. 

 

_Hair_

Steve and Bucky are out drinking. It's 1937 and Bucky is 19. They're both technically underage, but the law isn't enforced much in Brooklyn. Steve is absolutely  _hammered,_ but Bucky's just a little buzzed. 

"Come on, Steve. Let's get you home," Bucky says, wrapping a protective arm around Steve as he pulls him towards their apartment. 

It takes nearly 20 minutes to make the usually-five-minute walk back to their dingy home, but they make it, Steve stumbling all the way. They collapse onto the couch, Steve's head in Bucky's lap. 

Bucky reads the newspaper from yesterday and begins to absentmindedly card his fingers through Steve's fine, blond hair. He looks down at Steve's sleeping face, the light making Steve's hair look like a halo wrapped around Steve's perfect face. Bucky thinks he'd be happy to run his fingers through Steve's hair forever. 

 

_Mouth_

Steve has the prettiest mouth in the whole world, Bucky decides. It's 1945, and they're in a war. It's been about a month since Steve rescued Bucky, along with hundreds of other men, from a HYDRA camp in Austria. They are currently making camp for the night somewhere in Switzerland. 

Bucky walks over and peeks his head into Steve's tent. He's shirtless and Bucky feels his mouth go dry. Steve is all ripped muscles and tanned skin these days. 

"Hey," he smiles, "mind if I sit with you in here?" 

Steve grins. "Nah, of course not. Come on in," he says as he pulls a too-small white shirt over his head. It doesn't leave much to Bucky's imagination. 

"How are ya', Buck?" Steve asks. 

"I'm pretty good. How about you, Captain America?" he asks, jokingly. 

Steve smirks, and all of a sudden Bucky can't breathe because of the overwhelming feeling of  _want, want, want._ Steve's lips are so fucking pink, and perfect, and beautiful. It physically hurts Bucky, how much he wants to kiss those lips. 

"I'm good," Steve says. 

"Good," Bucky says, his heart pounding in his ears. 

\--

The year is 2014 and Bucky is both 26, and 96. He's been captured, and brainwashed, and turned into a weapon, but then Steve came along and gave him his old life back. He remembers everything, and he and Steve live almost completely normal lives. You know, except for the whole superhero thing. 

Bucky is sitting on Steve's couch, watching an episode of "How I Met Your Mother" when the front door opens. Steve steps in, battered and bloody and bruised. He drops his shield next to the door, and slowly moves towards the couch where Bucky is already standing to let him lay down. 

"What the hell happened?" Bucky asks after Steve has settled into the couch. 

"Some aliens beat the living shit out of me," Steve jokes. "No, but seriously, I'm pretty banged up aren't I?" 

"Yes," Bucky states, rolling his eyes. "Why don't you take off your shirt, and let me see how bad it is?" he says. 

Steve gently pulls his shirt over his head, revealing a set of three long gashes across his abs (which Bucky tries not to let himself get distracted by). 

"Damn," Bucky gapes, "what kind of aliens were you fighting anyways?" 

"The kind with claws," Steve winces. 

Bucky walks to the bathroom, grabbing the first aid kit from the medicine cabinet. 

He carefully cleans the gashes with gauze before covering them in antiseptic cream, and gauze. 

"Just like old times, huh?" Bucky says. "You being a little punk, and getting into a fight, and me having to clean up all your injuries." 

"Hey!" Steve shouts in mock-anger. "At least I'm not a total jerk!"

Steve smiles his biggest shit-eating grin and Bucky loses it. He presses his mouth to Steve's in a firm, but quick kiss, not even giving Steve time to react. 

Steve's eyes are wide, and blue, and beautiful for just a moment before he's grabbing Bucky by the shirt collar and pressing their lips together, again. Bucky deepens the kiss, climbing on top of Steve so his legs straddle Steve's waist, and he runs his hands down Steve's muscular arms. 

They pull apart, each gasping lightly for breath, and Bucky rests his forehead lightly against Steve's. 

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that," he breathes. 

"Oh I'm pretty sure I do," Steve grins. 

Bucky tilts his head to press quick kisses down Steve's jaw, to his neck, and back up to his lips. 

"You're such a little punk," he murmurs against Steve's lips. 

"I love you too, Buck," Steve smiles. 

 


End file.
